


'Who Do You Miss The Most?'

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, No beta we die like Dream when he throws himself in the lava, Pandora's Vault, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Writing instead of paying attention to class les gooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: "Who do you miss the most?"The question echoes in his mind warps his thoughts until it's the only thing he thinks about.Who does he miss the most?
Series: Stories of Block Men [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	'Who Do You Miss The Most?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot. I love the Prison (Pandora's Vault) and the fact that Dream's stuck there (the angst potential)
> 
> This is something that I thought about after the visit and decided to write instead of paying attention to class.
> 
> so yeah... enjoy!

_Who do you miss the most?_

It swirls in his mind, makes him dizzy, and ties his tongue.

_Who do you miss the most?_

His breath stutters, chest constricts, locks his feet.

_Who do you miss the most?_

There are so many things he misses. But there has to be something he misses more than the rest...

_Who do you miss the most?_

He misses his friends. Misses the way they would laugh and play. Misses the days he would act as their mediator, watching as they banter and pull at each other's patience like a bunch of kids. Misses when they would run, him at the front as the others chase. Misses the way they would hold each other at night, the embrace saying _"I am here. I will never let you go."_

** That's not it **

_Who do you miss the most?_

He misses his pets. Misses when Charles would bark when he would get home, tail wagging and excited. Misses Spirit. Misses the way they would run and run and run and feel like they were flying. Misses when Charles laid on his chest, licked at his face with small happy yips as he laughed, trying to escape the loving kisses. Misses the way Spirit would huff at his face and nibble at his hair, their own version of a kiss. Misses the feeling of coat under his finger, of fur tangled in them. Misses the way his parrot would headbutt his chin as it perched on his shoulder. 

**Something more**

_Who do you miss the most?_

He misses his home. Misses the warmth that covered him when he entered. Misses the feeling of safety it gave. Misses the walks he would have around the SMP. Misses the green of the trees and the grass.

**No**

_Who do you miss the most?_

_..._

_Who do you miss the most?_

**I think you should go, Tommy...**

_Who do you miss the most?_

**I think you should go, Tommy.**

_Who do you miss the most?_

He's alone in his cell. The clock ticks and the lava pops. The smell of burnt paper turns into ashes in his tongue. 

_Who do you miss the most?_

He sits with his knees to his chest, arms around as he lays his chin on them. The question swirls in his mind, weighs him down until he can no longer stand up. His eyes land on the shards of his mask, the smile cracked and no longer as happy as it used to be. And he remembers. He remembers the days where his smile was genuine. Remembers when his laugh was the only thing to leave him breathless. Remembers when his skin was not a cage. He remembers.

_Who do you miss the most, Dream?_

_**How can you tell someone that the thing you miss the most is the person who you used to be?** _

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this small little thing. I've been seeing a lot of prison fics and I love them all. 
> 
> I know a lot of people are going for the "I miss my friends and my home route" but I haven't seen anyone really talk about how Dream probably misses the Before. Specifically who HE WAS before everything went down. And I wanted to write that.
> 
> After all, you can miss a lot of things in the world, but sometimes the thing/person we miss the most is who we used to in times when we were happy. And I wanted to showcase that here. 
> 
> Chapter 9 of The Missing is under development and should be up by this week, don't know when but it will. 
> 
> With that said-
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, and as always
> 
> Till the next! <3


End file.
